1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to baseball practice and, more particularly, is concerned with a ball propelling and batting apparatus.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Baseball players often will practice batting to improve their performance during a game. A batter generally must have a pitcher, catcher and fielder to practice. The pitcher must be able to throw pitches which are hitable. The catcher must be able to catch balls which the batter does not hit. The fielder must be able to retrieve balls which the batter does hit. A problem may arise, however, if the batter wishes to practice but one or more of these three players are not available because no one can be found who is sufficiently skilled at one or more of these three positions. In this event, a batter must have an alternative means to enable him or her to practice in the presence of individuals who are not able to throw, catch and/or field well enough to participate in a game.
A variety of devices have been developed over the years which enable a batter to practice with assistance from those who are not skilled in the game. Some of these devices employ a ball attached to an end of or movable along a rope or string which can be thrown and/or struck by a bat. Representative examples of these devices and the like are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,469,840 to Kruzel, U.S. Pat. No. 3,550,937 to Wright, U.S. Pat. No. 3,558,134 to Hoitsma, U.S. Pat. No. 3,754,761 to Pruss, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,026 to Stokely and U.S. Pat. No. 4,944,513 to Zentner. None of these prior art designs, however, appear to provide an optimum solution with the least expense in manufacture and the least complexity in use.
Consequently, a need still exists for an apparatus which provides a solution to the aforementioned problem in the prior art without introducing any new problems in place thereof.